


Bills Vater  / Kill Bill 2

by Myra123



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myra123/pseuds/Myra123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kill Bill 1 wurde Beatrix kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit von<br/>Bill und seinen Killerinnen angeschossen. Nach einem langen Koma wacht sie<br/>wieder auf und rächt sich blutig. In Kill Bill 2 wird der Hintergrund<br/>erklärt. Beatrix wollte Bill, ihren Boss, ehemaligen Liebhaber und Vater<br/>ihres Kindes verlassen. Am Schluss bleibt ihr nur noch die erneute<br/>Konfrontation mit ihm. Um seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren, sucht sie<br/>seinen Ziehvater auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bills Vater  / Kill Bill 2

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Bills Vater  
> Autor: Myra  
> Fandom: Kill Bill 2  
> Typ/Kategorie: Drama  
> Charaktere: Ablauf und alle Personen sind vollständig aus dem Film  
> entnommen. Der mögliche Hintergrund stammt von mir.  
> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte gehören vermutlich Buena Vista, Tarantino und wer weiß, wem sonst noch, jedenfalls nicht mir.  
> Beta: Lady Charena, REV

Bills Vater

Botanero Cochon stand auf der weiß getünchten Mauer und eine grelle Sonne drang in jede Pore des billigen Bretterverschlags. Unter einer mit Palmenblättern abgedeckten Veranda sassen ein alter Mann und eine Reihe junger Frauen und warteten auf neue Gäste.

Der Zuhälter - und heimliche Anführer der Acuna Boys, die die gleichnamige mexikanische Stadt terrorisierten - war ein reicher Mann. Aber nach seiner Theorie würde zuviel offen gezeigter Luxus die arme, männliche Kundschaft nur verwirren.

Es geht ihm letztendlich auch nicht um das Geld, dachte Clarita und zog ihr etwas zu kurzes Ringel T-Shirt über den Bauchnabel. Wenige Sekunden später lag der flache Bauch jedoch wieder frei.

Er liebt es, in dieser Kaschemme Hof zu halten und uns bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Deswegen ist er auch nicht in seiner Villa in Acuna, spann das - vom reichlichen Biergenuss schon etwas betrunken gewordene - junge Mädchen, weiter ihre Gedanken aus. Die anderen Frauen lassen sich wie dämliche Schafe alles gefallen, verdammt noch mal, aber ich kann das einfach nicht und deshalb hat er mich auch vorhin in das Gesicht geschlagen, haderte sie mit ihrem Schicksal. Das ist es doch, was er liebt: Angst verbreiten und Macht über andere zu besitzen - sei es bei seinen Schlägern, oder bei uns Frauen.

"Verrecken soll er!", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin und zerquetschte mit einem grimmigen Lächeln eine Mosquito, die es sich gerade auf ihrem Arm gemütlich machen wollte.

"Wisch dir mal das Gesicht, Kleine! Da läuft Blut von deinen Lippen!", rief die schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene Maria von der windschiefen Tür herüber. Sie wollte gerade Wäsche aufhängen.

"Scheiß drauf, jeder kann sehen, was er mit mir gemacht hat", schimpfte Clarita laut. Trotz ihrer selbstbewussten Worte sah sie sich dennoch schnell um. Aber der alte Mann saß wieder friedlich auf der Veranda in seinem Stuhl und las in diesem verdammten, chinesischen Buch. Weiß der Teufel, was er daran fand.

"Du hast selber Schuld, hättest nicht drohen sollen abzuhauen." Maria stemmte den Korb tief auf ihre Hüfte und beugte sich plötzlich weit vor. "Was kommt denn da an? Ein hellblaues Coupé? In dieser Gegend?"

"Wirklich?" Der Ringelpulli rutschte noch etwas höher, als sich Clarita ein neues, lauwarmes Bier aus der Kiste schnappte. Die zwei anderen am Tisch dösenden Frauen hoben ihre Köpfe in Richtung Straße.

"Dann kommt ja endlich mal wieder Leben in die Bude", rief eine der Beiden.

"Eine Gringa, eine blonde Gringa sitzt drin, mit Sonnenbrille!", staunte Maria laut. "Und sitzt in einem eigenen Auto."

"Hör' schon auf, die sind doch alle gleich. Der Kerl, dem sie gehört, hat nur etwas mehr Sinn für Stil, das ist der einzige Unterschied", entschied Clarita sofort.

"Nicht mein Jose." Maria bekam plötzlich feuchte Augen. "Mein Jose ist anders." Aber als die anderen Frauen nur hämisch lachten, zog sie sich beleidigt zurück.

Dann stoppte das Coupé vor der in der Gegend weit und breit einzigen Bar und die sehr stolz wirkende, amerikanische Besucherin betrat die Veranda. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde es still in der Hütte. Nur noch das tiefe Brummen eines altersschwachen und überdimensionalen Kühlschranks war zu hören.

Clarita peilte heimlich den alten Mann an und wenn sie nicht schon ihr halbes Leben in seiner verfluchten Nähe gesessen hätte, wäre es ihr auch nicht aufgefallen: Er hatte auf diese Frau gewartet, auch wenn er sehr erfolgreich gelangweilte Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlte. Sie schob sich tiefer in den billigen, weißen Plastikstuhl und tat so, als würde sie die Vollzähligkeit der an Schnüren unter dem Dach hängenden Glitzerlämpchen prüfen.

Dann sprach die in teures, schwarzes Leder gekleidete Gringa den inzwischen eisgrau gewordenen Zuhälter an.

"Nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie mich Esteban nennen", antwortete dieser charmant der Ausländerin.

Diese Masche wieder, dachte Clarita abschätzig und machte eine Grimasse dazu. Die anderen Frauen am Tisch grinsten breit, aber rührten sich ansonsten mit keinem Mucks.

Clarita hörte den Beiden wieder zu und dann kam der Satz von Esteban: "Sie müssen Beatrix sein!"

Alle Frauen im Raum starrten sich plötzlich an. Jede hatte schon davon gehört. Beatrix, das war die Braut auf dem Rachefeldzug, die alle diejenigen niedermetzelte, die ihr damals die Hochzeit versaut hatten. Arme Gringa, dachte Clarita. Wer weiß, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn mir das passiert wäre.

"Wo ist Bill?" Die Frage der Blonden enthielt eine kaum verhüllte Drohung.

Bill ist der Typ, der diese Braut damals beinahe umgebracht hatte, wusste Clarita sofort.

Bill, das war aber auch Estebans Ziehsohn. Der Gangster liebte ihn mehr als seine eigenen Kinder. Alles was dieser Gringo gelernt hatte, war auf Estebans Mist gewachsen. Einschließlich sein Umgang mit Frauen. Ganz besonders sein Umgang mit Frauen. Bill war eine falsche Schlange, tat gelehrt, aber war tödlich wie eine Mamba. So sah sie es wenigstens.

Und diese Gringa suchte wirklich diesen Typen? War die lebensmüde? Wunderte sich Clarita.

Dann kam Estebans übliches Gesülze: Sie wäre seine ganz besondere Favoritin in seinem Geschäft, wenn sie nur wollte usw. Esteban wollte die Gringa damit demütigen. Aber sie spielt mit ihm, dachte Clarita, tief von ihr beeindruckt.

"Ich hätte dir an Bills Stelle nur das Gesicht aufgeschlitzt", hörte sie wenig später den alten Mann mit den harten Augen reden, als würde er ein ganz besonderes Kochrezept verraten. Und das hieß in Wirklichkeit: Selber Schuld, dass du meinen Jungen verlassen und diesen erbärmlichen culo heiraten wolltest.

Aber auch darauf reagierte die Gringa nicht.

Plötzlich forderte der alte Mann Drinks, rief laut nach Clarita und machte dabei obszöne Kussgeräusche. Das war etwas, dass die junge Mexikanerin mehr verabscheute, mehr als alles andere. Esteban wollte jetzt seinen Besitz vorführen. Sie verfluchte sich jetzt dafür nicht doch noch schnell das Blut abgewischt zu haben. So war sie jetzt die beste Bestätigung zu dem, was er gerade zu der Gringa gesagt hatte. Verdammte Scheiße, ich soll ihr mit meinen geprügeltem Gesicht Angst machen.

"Schon unterwegs", konnte Clarita sich gerade noch herauspressen. Widerstrebend stand sie auf. Okay, wenn er es so haben wollte.

Die Gringa machte große Augen, als sie das viele Blut auf Claritas Lippen sah und wie Esteban ihr so scheinbar unschuldig und zuvorkommend ein Tuch zum abputzen reichte. Aber die Gringa, ließ sich auch jetzt nichts von ihren Gefühlen anmerken. Erneut fragte sie nach Bill. Als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Sie war definitiv durch nichts von ihrer Mission abzuschrecken. Dachte nur an ihr Ziel. Wirklich verdammt tough. Würde sie tatsächlich versuchen, Estebans Meisterschüler zur Strecke zu bringen? Könnte sie es schaffen, endlich einem dieser Mistkerle das zu geben, was er verdiente?

Wochenlang und nachdem die blonde Gringa schon längst wieder verschwunden war, redeten die Frauen des alten, mexikanischen Zuhälters immer noch darüber. Es hatte sich seitdem etwas verändert, auch wenn sie es nicht genau benennen konnten. Die Gringa hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass es ein anderes Leben gab.

Maria meinte zwar, sie hätte auch das gewisse Extra gehabt, das ihnen allen fehlen würde. Aber, na ja, eins wusste Clarita jedenfalls, die Gringa hatte aus welchen Gründen auch immer, von dieser Schlange Bill weggewollt und hatte deshalb niemals aufgeben, um ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen.

Vielleicht sollte sie selbst endlich in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren, raus aus diesem Rattenloch, wo eine Frau nichts war und ein Mann alles. Wenn diese Gringa es konnte, warum es nicht noch mal versuchen. Für immer abhauen und dann ein neues Leben aufbauen. ¡Madre mía! Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren. 

Ende


End file.
